


Gorillaz AU - dropped fic :// no motivation to continue

by hadephobia



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d just cares a lot oml, AU, Abusive Parents, Abusive Siblings, Alternate Universe, Cyborg is Nonbinary/AroAce, Cyborg is a human lmao, F/F, F/M, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, Murdoc is gay, Nonbinary Character, OC's - Freeform, Only a few of them are actually in college umm, Other, Paula and Noodle are both lesbians, Russel Del and 2D are all pan, Russel is a good boi (tm), Stuart and Murdoc are super cute um, Stuart crossdresses, Stuarts roommate is an OC that will be mentioned but won't really be in the story mch, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/hadephobia
Summary: THIS SHIT ISNT EVEN FUNNY WHY DID I DO THIS LMAOYOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTERITS NOT IMPORTANT AT ALL





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIT ISNT EVEN FUNNY WHY DID I DO THIS LMAO
> 
> YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER
> 
> ITS NOT IMPORTANT AT ALL

(this will be in multiple povs)

Stuart's pov

"So you're a lesbian then?" Murdoc said, finally breaking the awkward silence that was held between him, Paula Cracker, and I.

Paula nodded, she was obviously holding back laughter. 

"It has Nothing to do with you two though, I'm just a lesbian, always have been," she responded after a moment or two. "I promise, you two are great boyfriends but I was just, I don't know, lying to myself?"

Murdoc looked at me, then back at Paula, they both smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them in a confused tone.

They just looked back at each other and laughed even harder.

"I'm serious you two! C'mon tell me!" Paula grabbed onto my arm, they were both still laughing hysterically.

"You're too fucking much Stuart!" Paula was wheezing, she was bent over, holding her stomach.

"Fucking Cunts, its rude not to tell people what's funny!"

Murdoc had calmed down a bit while Paula was still laughing her ass off. He hugged me, his face on my shoulder, still giggling. 

"you're both being turds y'know that right?"

This was the end of an awkward conversation, it was a great ending to be completely honest.

Murdoc and Paula both calmed down, we all just stood in silence.

"I don't know if I'm s'posed to tell anyone this shit yet but, Noodle and I 'ave been flirting a bit, I think I feel the beginning of something, y'know?" 

Murdoc shuffled around a bit, he was clearly uncomfortable now, Noodle was his younger cousin and he felt the need to protect her, also it would be weird if Noodle was dating his ex-girlfriend so I don't really blame him.

"Hey Paula," I sniffled loudly and looked at her, "Murdoc and I can teach you how to pick up real birds, like ones with big tits" 

Murdoc punched me in the shoulder, hard might I add.

Paula giggled and smiled, "Thanks for the offer but I think I know what women like more than you babe."

I smiled back at her "Of course you do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Murdoc's POV.  
> Murdoc and Stuart are friends with *cough* benefits :^)
> 
> This is definitely all over the place, it’s also cringeworthy but it took me hours to write (11pm - 4am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc and Stuart are having a sleepover because Murdoc's dad kicked him out for the night.
> 
> Murdoc's POV!!
> 
> Some Studoc I guess? They're just two friends who fuck?
> 
> I knows I suck at writing lmao
> 
> Super cringe worthy pet names
> 
> Handcuffs and ball gags aren’t thaaattt kinky but, oh well.
> 
> !!MURDOC IS TRANS!!

 

My father finally came home, he left two days earlier without saying where he was and how long he'd be there. It was 10 pm on a Saturday night, he was usually out at the local pub trying to pick up a young bird and get blackout drunk, if he was extremely lucky they'd have a quick fuck in his car, or worse, my father would bring her home. This was one of the nights where he was extremely lucky. My father opened the door and slammed it shut, there were soft moans and kissing noises coming from the living room, but then quiet for a second followed by some whispers.

"MURDOC FAUST NICCALS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My father yelled up at me.

I didn't want to get hit, not tonight, so I listened to him. I walked out of my room into the freezing hallway, barefoot and only in boxers and a large teeshirt that some bloke I'd fucked left there the night before.

The stairs creaked beneath my feet, I walked fast, so I wouldn't make him angrier than he sounded. When I got into the living room the girl he was with looked at me and scoffed.

"Couldn't be bothered to put a pair of fucking pants on could ya, fucking stupid cunt." My father snapped at me, "Go get some fucking pants on and leave, I'm going to be quite the busy man tonight."

I rolled my eyes, that was a big fucking mistake. My fathers face changed from horny to fucking pissed in seconds, he stepped up to me and grabbed my face hard. "Did you just fucking roll your eyes at me?" He let go of my face, When I tried to back away he slapped me, hard.

"Now do what I fucking told you to do" I turned and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. I looked in the mirror, there was a big red mark on my face from where I'd been slapped.

I put on a pair of jeans, took off the shirt I was wearing and put on a black and grey striped jumper. I picked my phone up that was sitting on my bed and called the first person that came to mind.

"Calling Stuart Harold Pot" I sat down on the floor and packed my cigarettes, a lighter, a pair of comfy pants, and a plastic bag with the rest of my weed in it into my empty backpack that hadn't been used in a year.

"Hello? Is everything alright Murdoc?" He finally picked up.

"Actually, no. My dad's kicking me out for the night and I need to stay at your place."

There was a slight pause before He responded, "I guess you can stay, my roommates here though"

"I won't be disruptive, I just... I dunno, thanks, mate I'll be over in a bit." I hung up the phone and put on my dark green worn out combat boots, I stood up, put the backpack on, grabbed my car keys and walked back downstairs.

"Nah he's just a little ungrateful shit baby, c'mon a pretty girl like you shouldn't be worried about little shits like him" I overheard my father talking to the girl he brought home.

I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold November atmosphere, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. I unlocked my car and got into the front seat, I turned the car on and just sat for a little bit before pulling out of the driveway.

The drive to Stuart's apartment felt longer than it actually was, probably because I kept getting lost. When I got there Stuart was outside of his apartment building, smoking his favorite cigarettes. I got out of the car and waved to him, he smiled his goofy fucked up smile and I felt my heart melt. I put my backpack back on my shoulder, shut the car door and locked it, then walked up to him quickly.

"Hey 'D, sorry I got a little lost trying to find your building."

Stuart smiled at me again and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry your dad kicked you out baby, I talked to my roommate and he said you can stay for as long as you like, does that sound good?"

I nodded into his warm chest. "Thank you, this means a lot to me"

I stayed in Stuarts arms for a couple of seconds before letting go of him and pulling away. I watched his lips as he took a long drag from the cigarette he hadn't finished yet. He held the cigarette out to me, I took it from him and took a drag, I scrunched up my nose, it tasted different to what I was used to, I handed it back to him and coughed a few times.

"Jesus fucking christ Stuart, what the fuck is that!?" I half-yelled at him between coughs.

"It's a cigarette, what the fuck did you think it was?" He said in a teasing voice. 

We both laughed and just sat in the silence, sharing the rest of the cigarette, our only source of light was the porch lamp. Stuart rested his head on my shoulder and put the cigarette out.

"Wanna go inside now? I'm fucking freezing." Stuart whimpered and tugged at the sleeve of my jumper.

"Of course, yeah," I nodded and stood up, brushed my ass off and offered him a hand up, he took my hand and I pulled him up.

Stuart unlocked to building's door and held it open for me, he closed it and led me to his apartment.

"I really appreciate this Stuart, I hope you know that," I whispered to him, so I didn't disrupt his neighbors. 

He smiled and opened the apartment door. "My roommates asleep on the couch so we should prolly hang out in my room." He said quietly, kneeling down to untie his shoes, I couldn't help but look at his cute ass. I sat down on the floor and pulled my combat boots off, setting them down next to Stuarts bright blue hightop converse.

"Follow me, I mean unless you want something to eat, we've just got junk"

I followed him into his messy pretty much dark except for the red tinted fairy lights above his bed and closet bedroom.

"Sorry, I would've cleaned up but I didn't have the time" Stuart sighed and hopped onto his bed. He motioned for me to come and sit next to him, I happily listened and sat next to him.

"Hey Murdoc, do you feel comfortable talking about why your cheek is red or?" Stuart asked curiously.

"My dad slapped me, nothing big, I was being disrespectful though so I was asking for it."

Stuart placed his hand on my cheek, His beautiful big blue-green eyes were looking directly into mine, he bit the corner of his lip. 

"Would you just kiss me already Stuart?" I said kind of roughly.

Stuart leaned in and kissed me gently and awkwardly, he was like a 13-year-old who was just having their first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his torso and played with his messy blue hair, deepening the kiss. I bit his upper lip and tugged on it a little bit, earning a mewl from him. Just when it was getting really good he pulled away. I looked at him confused, did I do something he didn't like?

He grabbed my hips and lifted me onto his lap, I happily wrapped my legs around his lower torso, and leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss was harder and more passionate, he sucked and tugged at my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let him stick his tongue in, he explored my mouth, running his tongue over my teeth and my own tongue, I moaned into his mouth and teasingly bit his tongue. He pulled away again, a string of spit the only thing connecting our mouths. 

"Shit baby, how did this happen?" He giggled and kissed my neck gently.

"I don't know but I like where this is going," I tugged on his pastel pink t-shirt that had some obscure indie punk band name on it, Stuart sat up straighter and helped me pull the shirt all the way off. I stared at his chest for a moment.

"You're fucking gorgeous blue bird, holy shit." I ran my finger over one of his puffy pink nipples, he moaned softly and pushed himself into my touch, arching his back a little bit.

"Murdoc, holy shit" Stuart mewled and bit his lower lip. He grabbed the bottom of my jumper and pulled it off. He looked at my top surgery scars and ran his fingers over them.

"Your body really is unique Murdoc, it's amazing. Thank you for letting me see you like this, now I can tell people that I've seen the most beautiful, amazing, handsome thing in the universe." Stuart whispered in my ear. He knelt back down and started kissing my sensitive neck, sucking and nipping at it with caution as if he'd bite or suck too hard he'd break me. I stroked his hair and his back and placed a few soft kisses on the top of his head.

"You're a fucking sweetheart, y'know that love?"  I whimpered when he pulled back.

"Could you lay on your back for me baby?" I nodded and moved off of him, laying back onto one of his comfortable pillows.

"Can I take your pants and undies off?" Stuart looked at me, waiting for me to consent,

"Um, Stuart?" he cocked his head, "You know I wasn't born a male right?"

"I kind of just guessed? Top surgery scars are what made me realize it."

I smiled at him and nodded, as to give him the "go ahead" signal.

He undid my jeans and pulled them off of my legs, all that was left was my underwear.

"Stuart, love, I'm so fucking hard for you, shit," Stuart smirked and moved up to my face, he kissed down my jaw to my neck and paused there, sucking and the sensitive skin, leaving dark beautiful hickeys on the sides of my neck and on my throat. He moved down to my chest and tugged on my left nipple piercing, I was a moaning mess by this point.

Stuart sucked on my chest down to my stomach, leaving more hickeys on my body. He stopped to look up at my face, my cheeks were red and my bangs were sticking to my forehead, my lips felt sore from kissing him so passionately.

"You look amazing like this, may I take a picture?" I nodded and Stuart grabbed his vintage Polaroid camera from the bedside table snapped a picture of me, he shook the picture and waited for a second for my image to show up, he set the picture and the camera back on the table.

Stuart fiddled with his jeans and pulled them off, his cock was so hard he couldn't take in any more. 

"Are we about to have missionary sex under the covers because if we are, I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore," I asked jokingly. 

Stuart shook his head and smirked at me, reaching under a pillow and searching for something. He pulled out a rechargeable hitachi magic wand (a vibrator).

"What'ya think of this baby? Do you want me to torture your pretty little dick with it?" My face felt hot and my hand's felt sweaty, I nodded vigorously. "Beg for it you fucking slut"

"Oh Satan, fuck, please Stuart, I want it so fucking bad, please torture me, please make me cum Stuart, I'll do anything, I'm your little stupid slut now, please, shit." This seemed to make Stuart extremely happy, he pulled my underwear off slowly.

"Fuck, Stu" I whimpered when he placed his thumb on my clit and rubbed it. "H-hah, hnnf-fuck, that feels so fucking good baby, you have no idea." Stuart turned the vibrator on and moved it up and down my hard clit.

"Stuar-" Stu cut me off by kissing me roughly, he bit my bottom lip so hard he drew blood, I moaned and whimpered into his mouth as he lapped up the small amount of blood from my lip.

"I'm gonna c- holy shit, please let me cum Stuart" I felt two of Stuarts fingers slip inside of my soaking wet cunt and I arched my back and howled, I was so fucking close.

"Oh god you poor baby, if you wake up the neighbors I'm gonna have to punish you for it" Stuart smirked and chuckled. He pulled the vibrator away from my throbbing clit.

"Spread your legs Muds" Stuart commanded, I happily listened and spread my legs, he brushed his hand through my messy pubes and knelt down until his face was buried in my cunt, he stuck his tongue inside of me, I moaned loudly. My legs were shaking uncontrollably and I tried my bed to grind my sensitive pussy into Stuart's mouth. 

"Fuck I'm cumming Stuart, shit, sweet fucking satan oh shit!" I came hard into Stuarts mouth, he pulled away, cum dripped down his chin, he wiped it off with his finger and then sucked on his finger.

He moved back up to my face and kissed me again, letting me taste my own cum. Stuart moved my body up and sat me down on his lap, my still-wet cunt created a wet patch on his boxers, he pets my hair and kisses the top of my head and the side of my face.

As soon as the afterglow and disappeared I got off of Stuart and took his boxers off, his dick was painfully hard and wet with pre-cum. He looked so confused and innocent, not at all how he looked just moments earlier?

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and motioned for me to be quiet.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE" One of his neighbors had heard us.

"Aw baby you know when I said I'd punish you if you woke the neighbors up?"

I nodded and bit my lip. He opened the drawer to his bedside table and grabbed a ballgag, and handcuffs.

"Stuart Harold Pot you kinky piece of shit" Stuart grabbed my wrist and placed it in the handcuff, he looped the cuff through one of the bars on his headboard and did the same for my other wrist, they were definitely going to leave a mark. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Open your mouth babydoll." I did as I was told and Stuart shoved the ballgag into my mouth, drool already dripping down my chin.

"That's a good boy," Stuart knelt down and cooed into my ear. "Do you want me to fuck your tight pussy love?" I nodded and attempted to say "yes please"

He leaned over to the open drawer again and grabbed a box of condoms and a bottle of lube (not that we really needed it) he pulled the condom over his dick and poured some lube on his fingers, it smelled strongly of butterscotch, oh shit, that's why Stuart always smelled like butterscotch... 

Stuart looked into my eyes as he stroked my cunt with his wet fingers, I tried so hard to moan loudly but the gag wasn't letting me. Stuart lined his cock up with my cunt and slowly pushed in, I arched my back and moaned into the ball gag. 

"Fuck baby you look so cute right now" Stuart thrusted into me at a fast pace, the poor boy was already so close, He grabbed the vibrator again and held it down on my clit. I screamed into the gag, wanting so badly to moan his name out. Stuart stopped for a second and took the ball gag out of my mouth then kissed me. The mattress was squeaking underneath us and the handcuffs were scraping against the metal headboard, we moaned each other's names, I sobbed and whined because it felt so fucking good, a mess of incoherent words slipped from my mouth, the only coherent words being "Stuart" and "I'm cumming" 

"I'm cumming too, oh god, Murdoc baby you're so fucking tight against my cock, feels so fucking good" Stuart moaned out.

Stuart cupped my face in his hand, his hot breathe felt so amazing against my neck. I moaned loudly one last time as I came against his cock, he continued thrusting into me but at a more awkward pace. I whimpered and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. 

"Fuck Murdoc, I love you so fucking much holy shit." Stuart said, out of breath, while he came inside of me, His body fell on top of mine, we both panted, he lifted his head and arms up only a little bit to take my handcuffs off, when he got them off I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed softly.

"Thank you Stuart" He mumbled something back by my head was too foggy to process it.

Stuart rolled off of me and hopped off the bed. He put a pair of bright yellow underwear on and opened the door

"Can I get you anything? We have water and beer for drinks and a bunch of junk for food,"

"How sweet of you to think of me," I said jokingly "I'll take some water"

Stuart nodded and left the room, I sat up and admired the bruises on my wrists from the handcuffs. I put my underwear and jumper back on because it was quite cold in Stuarts room. When he walked back in I was looking through his collection of zombie/horror movies.

"You wanna watch something?" Stuart asked and set the water down. "I got a shit ton of horror movies"

"I can tell, Stuart" I chuckled and grabbed one I'd never seen but heard good things about

"A clockwork orange? Are you sure baby?" Stuart asked while he wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed my shoulder.

"Do you think I'd like it?" I said turning my head to kiss him.

"Probably." Stuart replied.

"Okay, I don't know how to set it up though." 

Stuart grabbed the DVD from my hand.

"Go lay back down and make yourself comfy while I set up the film"

I lifted up Stuart's sheets and laid down on the bed, I took a sip of the water he set down for me. When the film started he jumped back up into the bed and held me close to him, my head was on his chest and our legs were tangled up together. It was 3 am now, and I was drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Stuart." I whispered into his chest, one of his hands was inside of my jumper on my back, and the other was playing with my hair.

"Goodnight baby." Stuart whispered back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
